<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweater Weather by Angeltiny13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467671">Sweater Weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltiny13/pseuds/Angeltiny13'>Angeltiny13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idols, Kim Hongjoong-centric, M/M, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Soft Park Seonghwa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltiny13/pseuds/Angeltiny13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoong hated winter, but he loved Seonghwa and Seonghwa loved winter. Well, that wasn’t quite it. Seonghwa loved sweaters—lavender, orange, black, cream, striped, cable-knit, cashmere, crew neck, V-neck. If he wasn’t in his usual t-shirt-trench coat combo, he was in a sweater. And winter was the time he could wear them the most. Hongjoong didn’t get it. So what if you got to wear your favorite clothes? At what cost? </p><p>Or the one where Hongjoong is a stubborn scorpio who won't admit he loves cuddling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweater Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong hated winter. He couldn’t fathom why anyone preferred frost-bitten fingers and runny red noses over a sunny day and balmy breeze. He hated how every time he wanted to go somewhere, he had to don a full set of weatherproof gear. He hated how the big puffy coats inevitably made him look shorter than he was. It was during the winter months when the members’ jokes about his height increased exponentially.</p><p>It wasn’t like he wanted to be in a perpetually bad mood. If anything, the weather did everything it could to goad him on, daring him to try and be happy. His burdens as the leader weighed heavier when he had to drag his feet through the snow after a grueling practice. His late nights in the studio felt more isolating when he knew all that awaited him outside was bone-chilling winds and frost-burned skin.</p><p>Hongjoong hated winter, but he loved Seonghwa and Seonghwa loved winter. Well, that wasn’t quite it. Seonghwa loved sweaters—lavender, orange, black, cream, striped, cable-knit, cashmere, crew neck, V-neck. If he wasn’t in his usual t-shirt-trench coat combo, he was in a sweater. And winter was the time he could wear them the most. </p><p>Hongjoong didn’t get it. So what if you got to wear your favorite clothes? At what cost?</p><p>He rubbed his tired eyes and refocused on the bright computer screen. The colorful track slots were starting to blur together. He cut one, moved it to a later time stamp, moved it back, extended it. It’d been hours of this—cutting, rearranging, putting it back. The transitions weren’t flowing as smooth as he wanted. The track felt stiff, reminding him of the time the manager locked the keys in the van, and they had to wait in 0-degree weather for a staff member with an extra key to come by the office. In just thirty minutes, Hongjoong’s joints froze; he moved like an iced tin man, struggling to climb into the van and take a seat once they finally got it open. </p><p>He tapped a beat out on the drum pad, but all that came out was stale and done before. Frustrated, he ran a hand through his blonde hair, accidentally knocking his headphones off. Before he could replace them, a sneeze ripped through him. He blinked, caught off guard. He sneezed again. And again, until his eyes watered. He stood up, shoving the chair back, and yanked the headphones off, slamming them on the desk. Grabbing his bag, jacket, and hat from the pile on the shelf (accumulated over the last month), Hongjoong turned the light off and left the studio.<br/>
As soon as he stepped outside, a gust of wind nearly blew his hat off. The chill bit the tips of his ears and nose. He crossed his arms and trekked against the draft across the parking lot to catch a ride back to the dorms. </p><p>Hongjoong resisted the irritated impulse to slam the door when he got back. Instead, seeing that the dorm was dark and quiet (expectedly at this hour), he took a breath and gently closed and locked the door. Of course, light still spilled beneath one door as he made his way down the hall to his and Seonghwa’s room. He peeled his jacket off and removed his hat, before slowly turning the knob and pushing open the door. </p><p>Seonghwa sat up from his perch on the top bunk, brows arched in confusion. He looked at his phone, then looked at Hongjoong, then back at his phone. “You’re home early,” he said. He had a delicate glow about him—black hair still wet and wavy from the shower, face flushed and round from a late dinner, his oversized baby blue sweater’s collar slightly askew from laying down.</p><p>Hongjoong dropped his stuff by the door, kicked his shoes off, then climbed the ladder to the top bunk. It only took a nudge to the shoulder for Seonghwa to lie down and take a quiet Hongjoong in his warm, sweater-clad arms. Hongjoong pressed his cold cheek to the thick knit, wrapped his own arms around Seonghwa’s middle. He closed his eyes and listened, savoring the familiar sounds— the wind knocking against their window, the creeks and groans of the dorm settling down, his own breathing slowing to match Seonghwa’s. These sounds of home were his favorite song, the one he couldn’t and never wished to get out of his head.</p><p>Seonghwa rubbed lazy circles on Hongjoong’s back, kissed the top of his head. “The same song?”</p><p>Hongjoong nodded against his chest.</p><p>“It’ll come,” Seonghwa assured him.</p><p>Hongjoong knew he was right. It always did; just as sure as winter came, a song never illuded him for long. He sniffled.</p><p>“Hey,” Seonghwa tightened his embrace, “hey, don’t cry.”</p><p>“I’m not crying,” Hongjoong said, pouting. “I’m cold.”</p><p>After a moment, Seonghwa laughed, quiet so he didn’t wake the others.</p><p>“Don’t laugh.” Hongjoong beat his chest with a small fist, then nuzzled closer. “Just keep me warm.”</p><p>Seonghwa’s laughs faded and he planted another kiss to Hongjoong’s head. “Of course, always.”</p><p>Hongjoong hated winter, but if it gave him nights like this, then maybe it wasn’t all that bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay! This is my first fic here. I've had this idea for Seongjoong for a while now. I am working on a longer, multi-chapter pirate au, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone and I didn't want to lose it, so here it is. I might do more of these little one shots in the mean time in-between time before I finish the au. Either way, I hope you enjoy! Look forward to my other work in the future :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>